


DIRGE - [The Sand Stormed in His Lungs]

by Liast



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Feels, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Spear of Quiescence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: He was different. He was not a human, not anymore. He's darker, more silent, and I didn't know what it meant, but seeing him again, all I could feel was joy. Moskov came back.Moskov and Khaleed - in the end, the two of them became different. Both inhuman, and yet, so human.
Relationships: Khaleed & Moskov (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	DIRGE - [The Sand Stormed in His Lungs]

The war changed him. 

Day by day, night by night. It happened slowly, like the wind that swept across towering rocks, shaping them without anyone noticing until it was done. 

I wondered if Moskov noticed. 

Khaleed did. Oh, did he ever? He was the familiar, the best partner Moskov ever have. They met some sandstorms ago, when their voices hadn’t broke out and we were walking about the Emerald road, under sweltering sun and thoughts of adventure ahead of us. They became friends and I couldn’t look the other way. They were like a twin, with different parents and different souls, yet, they couldn’t be more synchronized. It was like a destiny, for them to conquer the world together. 

They didn’t though, it was not in their hearts. Instead, they grew together, to be protectors, to be leaders, to be more than they could imagined.

But, everything changed, didn’t they?

-

Shunned him. Vilified him. 

That was what they do, nowadays. That was what the alliance of clans do best. Moskov kept silent, and who am I to disobey? 

Except for him. Khaleed would never do that. No matter how much blood was spilled along the Emerald road, across the Ageltas dry land. He would never betray Moskov. Their bond was tougher than the bones in their bodies, than the armor protecting their friends, than the enemies against them. 

-

Or so I thought …

-

Moskov didn’t come back. 

Perhaps the fight with the desert tyrant had turned south, and Moskov was injured and unable to return. Or maybe Moskov was still searching for me, only he hadn’t found me yet. Or maybe he already forgot about me. Oh, who am I kidding? Surely, he wouldn’t. 

I could wait. Even when some of me was fallen apart. 

-

It was fall of a sun – or maybe thousands of it – later, I’m not sure anymore. The blood covering me had dried so long ago, anyway. 

He picked me up, gently at first – like his very being when he met Moskov for the first time – then rougher until I choked, like when he left, sacrificing Moskov as thought he was a martyr. 

Khaleed brought me back, to the alliance of clans that rejected Moskov, leaving him behind. Khaleed brought me back, cleansing me, mending me. I was a far cry of my former self. With weak steel and outdated cloth covering my body. Would Moscow recognize me?

Where was he, anyway?

-

The alliance of clans under his command, they staggered into the desert. An ancient enemy had resurface. And with him, a brand new war had begun. 

So, under the pretense of a leader, Khaleed brought me along. A scimitar in his right hand, a spear in the other. We entered a catacomb, decorated with glorious statues and founded on skeletons. The hollowness under was no more terrifying than my abrupt separation with Moskov. I didn’t know if Khaleed felt the same. Maybe he did. I often felt a lamentation reaching out of him. Maybe he really did.

My train of thought fell short as Khaleed throw me ahead, towards an ordinary looking artifact on the desert tyrant’s hand – which was called the Orb of Sand, as I learned later, much, much later after I destroyed it. It became a blur and the next thing I know, the sand was in him.

They became one.

-

The war changed him. 

It happened in a blink of an eye. Swiftly, like the wind that swept across the sands, storming them without anyone interrupting until it was done. 

I wondered if he notice.

The old him maybe did. But, he was different now. He was not a human, not anymore. He’s darker, more silent, and I didn’t know what it meant, but seeing him again, all I could feel was joy.

Moskov came back.

-

All this rage and ravage, anguish and agony, they poured out of them. Like Khaleed’s sands that stormed his lungs, and Moskov’s piercing eyes that stared right through him. 

His hand felt so right on me, in me. Directing me, all I could see ahead of me was Khaleed. In the end, the two of them became different. Both inhuman, and yet, so human. Never had I thought that person was going to be in my path. But, things changed, didn’t they?

And, oh, who was I to refuse? 

I was merely a spear of quiescence.


End file.
